Charles Bonaparte
Charles Bonaparte is a third-year student at Genetics France (Known as L.D.T.). She is the #1 ranked Pandora in her class, as well as among the world's top five strongest Pandora, ranking #3 (pre- Chiffon's death #4). Background She is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from France. She is as of yet the most proficient user of the Tempest Turn technique, being able to create up to 10 copies of herself. Known as the Tempest Phoenix (テンペストの鳳雛 Tenpesuto no Hōsū), Charles is among the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandora's, ranking #3. Charles' background was shown in the E-Pandora rebellion arc in her fight with Elizabeth. Charles was once a poor orphan as she was seen running with a wallet, possibly stolen from someone. She encountered a group of thugs who beat her up, stating that she invaded their territory. As she was bleeding from her mouth, Marks Spencer appeared on the end of the alley, searing for Charles because he was the owner of the wallet she stole. Marks brought Charles home after threatening the thugs with a gun. When she woke up, she was inside a hospital, with Marks waiting for her. An image of Charles as a baby being brought by her brother appeared, and Marks told her about them saving the people. In testing, she appeared to have over 75% compatibility with Stigmata, enabling her to safely inherit the "Heroic Stigmata" left by Kazuha Aoi. She then joined Genetics and held the belief that a few must be sacrificed for the good of the majority. Appearance Charles has cream-coloured hair that is short at the back with side-bangs covering both sides of her cheeks, brown eyes, and is always shown with a set of special headphones. Charles wears a cream-coloured sweater over her Genetics uniform. She is considerably smaller than the rest of the Pandora's as she has a "petite" body form, just like her infamous namesake, Napoleon Bonaparte. Upon joining Platoon 13, Charles wears a pale yellow variation of the Valkyries' uniform. Personality Initially, Charles is shown to be a calm and collected Pandora, being able to take offensive talk and simply pushing it off as childish behaviour. When the situation asks for it, however, she displays a high level of seriousness with a minor touch of offensiveness towards others, referring Chiffon Fairchild as "Ms. Monster" or Roxanne Elipton as "Zombie Girl" and "Undersea". In spite of all this, she still has a sense for humour and can be encouraging to others. During her fight with a Nova-fied Gina Papleton, she is easily pushed to use her stronger moves and is also shown to get angered easily, as shown during her fight with Elizabeth. During a time she wants to use the Tempest Turn, she turns on her headphones and the music plays special beats, allowing Charles to accommodate new moves and techniques. However during her fight and triumph over Attia Simmons, it becomes more clear that Charles is emotionally unstable, as she lashes out at anyone who dares to mis-speak against her father. She deems the Chevalier as absolute and that the Pandora are mere tools, supposed to follow orders and nothing more. This is presumably brushed-off by Marks Spencer on her, as he has the same ideals and they clearly coincide upon thoughts. Yet during her last encounter with Roxanne, it's revealed that she actually has an inferiority complex, and simply conceals it behind her self-assured façade. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Charles was first introduced in the E-Pandora Project Arc, invited to help with improving the E–Pandora's. Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen were there as well. While walking through the halls with Julia Munberk she spots Chiffon Fairchild, Roxanne, and Elizabeth and takes slight offence to them. Later, after the experiment goes wrong, she rushes in to save Elizabeth Mably and the others from a Nova Form Gina . She is shown to be a strong and agile fighter, evading and dodging nearly all of Gina's attacks while listening to what she claims to be her "favourite chanson" and nearly defeating her with her eight-clone Typhon Turn with minor scratches and without any sign of exhaustion. Shortly after Gina figures out her attack pattern and formalizes a counter against it, shocked by Nova Form Gina's power, Charles states that she must "step up the pace" and releases her Volt Weapon, "Vibrato Hell". Stating that her favourite chanson isn't sufficient enough to beat Gina, she shifts her music to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, aptly altering her fighting style and agility to the length of where Gina is not able to keep up with her. She quickly beats Gina to the ground where Gina fires a Nova particle beam. Charles, barely able to dodge it, ends up stabbing her Volt Weapon directly into Gina's face, ultimately killing Gina in the process. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Charles fights to protect the world from destruction by the Nova, including making sacrifices of people to protect the majority, and opposes Elizabeth who fights to protect the weak. Their philosophical differences leads them to take opposite sides in the rebellion. Charles thinks the E-Pandora are a worthy sacrifice and an acceptable price to pay for the protection of the world, while Elizabeth thinks the E-Pandora should not become sacrifices, and are not a reasonable price to pay to achieve this. During her fight with Elizabeth, Elizabeth's Limiter, Andre François, pushes his Freezing skills to the limit and allows Elizabeth to strike Charles with a highly concentrated burst from her volt weapon, thus defeating her. 11th Nova Clash During the Nova Clash, Charles was seen shocked to hear that a Nova has appeared in the base, especially because she was still injured with Citroen taking care of her. Valkyrie Introduction Arc When the members of Platoon 13 are gathered at the West Genetics stadium, Charles is among them. Later, while not shown on panel, she's also present in the West Genetics cafeteria. But after Roxanne mentioned "not interested in gathering in a group like children," she quietly excused herself (also off-panel). She's next seen during the training exercise, and showed no real signs of exhaustion after running thirty laps. She wisely remained silent during the comical exchange between Satellizer, Roxanne, and Su-Na Lee. Though when the Platoon 13 leader mentioned she wasn't good at dealing with "large-breasted girls," Charles looked visibly uncomfortable. She's next seen in the cafeteria again, sitting down and enjoying her meal, along her faithful Limiter, Citroen. A familiar voice alerts her, and she looks up to see Roxanne, Cassie, Rana, and Satellizer before her. Cassie Lockheart introduces herself, but Charles simply excuses herself, gets up and begins to walk away. When Roxanne calls her "half-ling brat," the Young Tempest Phoenix threatens to kill her if she was called that again. Then after a comment about her father, as well as being advised against bringing her emotions into everything, Charles went off on her "comrade." She proclaimed what happened to Spencer had nothing to do with why she refused to fight alongside her fellow Platoon 13 members. She called them immature, and derided them for making decisions based on their emotions alone and acting on them, like they did during the E-Pandora incident. In her eyes, those with power had a duty to follow orders and not act on their own, and claimed it was the reason Roxanne didn't side with the E-Pandora's. Incensed with rage, she proclaimed that before one could've determined what was right and wrong, they had to follow orders and not betray their comrades or the organization they served, which she called the rule they as Pandora's had to abide by. And since her fellow Team 13 members were prone to making arbitrary decisions based on their emotions, she deemed them unworthy of her trust. After her rant, she turned to walk away, saying she still planned to train with them, but wasn't interested in being their friend. Satellizer then spoke up, and vowed to be loyal to the team and never create dissension, which didn't impress Charles at first. She asked Satellizer how she couldn't betray her if she never trusted her in the first place. When pressed on the issue by Roxanne, she proclaimed that she wasn't the kind to forget the mission due to personal feelings. Though if Satellizer and the others were so determined, she wanted to them to demonstrate it. Since their goals were the same (defeat the Novas and save mankind) she saw no reason they couldn't have been comrades. Though she still found it impossible for the moment to have trusted them, since she hadn't forgotten the Alaska incident. She then turned and left the cafeteria, with Citroen by her side. Later that night, she's seen on the academy grounds, when they encounter a petite Pandora in the middle of a rant, as her own Limiter listened to her with a chagrined look. When the stranger mentioned Elizabeth Mably, Charles felt the need to avoid her. As she walked away, the loud Pandora called her out, labelling her as one of the "Platoon 13 elitists." The Young Tempest Phoenix tried to be nonchalant, and claimed her accuser was making a big fuss about nothing. Her accuser was unconvinced, and claimed her actions proved she wanted nothing to do with "normal Pandora's" like herself. Charles became irritated, and claimed that by trying to go the peaceful route, people with inflated egos would've caused trouble for her. She then asked if it was a West Genetics tradition, or if the comrades of Elizabeth Mably were "a bunch of fools with no self-understanding," with a haughty grin on her face. She then denounced Elizabeth as a naive rich girl who promoted chivalry in Alaska, but then betrayed her comrades, which confused her accuser. Charles then said she couldn't have elaborated since the details were classified, but did say that Elizabeth was the kind of person who'd betray her own friends for the sake of her own convictions. Though since the former Academy Reigning Enforcer was no longer a Pandora, she didn't have to care about the traitor any more. The petite Pandora who still hadn't introduced herself became irate, and demanded Charles apologize for calling her friend a traitor, as she deemed it an insult to "Team Elizabeth." The French Pandora wasn't impressed, and claimed the reason they were in such a state was because Elizabeth abandoned them, as she did her own Limiter when they fought. Her accuser soon realized her identity, which Charles confirmed. She said she was under orders to stop the E-Pandora's, who'd rebelled against Chevalier late one night. She then said Elizabeth picked a fight with her, and in order to compensate for the difference in their abilities, sacrificed her own Limiter "without a second thought." And had not the wrongdoings of Chevalier been exposed, more people would've been killed due to Elizabeth's "crimes." Her accuser seemed inordinately happy, as she deemed it "something Elizabeth would've done," and that if she were in Andre's position, she would've done the same thing. Charles sighed in chagrin, and proclaimed West Genetics was inhabited by a "group of fools." In her estimation, the E-Pandora scandal would've been exposed regardless of whether Elizabeth did anything or not. She claimed her opponent only did it to satisfy her ego, and labelled her a narcissist. She went on to say Elizabeth "ran away with her tail between her legs," yet her friends still believed in her, which incensed the French Pandora. The irate girl then wondered if any of Elizabeth's clique had any brains. Her adversary accused her of losing, and proudly declared that the only reason she was slandering Elizabeth's name was because she, a world class Pandora, had been "destroyed" by the former Reigning Academy Enforcer. Incensed, Charles finally admitted she was defeated, "by those two brainless comrades of yours," as she turned to walk away. Her accuser ordered her to stop, and called her "shorty" to boot, which infuriated the French Pandora. An apology was again demanded of her, and biting her lip, Charles asked what if she refused. Her accuser then vowed to beat an apology out of her, as she manifested her Volt Weapon and Charles did the same. In her next scene, Charles is shown standing over the form of her defeated opponent, her foot on her stomach. Though Charles had taken a few hits herself, she was clearly the winner of the altercation. She then declared all of West Genetics were fools, who could have only pestered and harassed people. When Citroen told her to stop the fight, she snapped verbally at him. She then taunted her adversary, as she drove her foot into her chest, daring her to repeat what she'd spoken earlier. The fallen Pandora went to grab Charles' ankle, defiantly demanded her to apologize, and asked if she wanted her to completely shave her chest flat. Charles groaned in aggravation, and claimed her opponent was just like Elizabeth, who also attacked her even though she had no chance of winning. She then proclaimed such behaviour "laughable", and added that if they were on a battlefield, her opponent would already be dead. Her fallen adversary smiled in response, and countered that they could have sacrificed themselves for their beliefs, since that was their spirit. Charles looked shocked, and asked if they would have still done so if it conflicted with orders from the higher-ups. Her opponent contravened that they, as Pandora's, were capable of more than just following orders, and that such absolute obedience made them nothing more than human weapons/dolls. She aptly named it the duty of the strong to right the wrongs of the world, which was why they could sacrifice their lives. She claimed the reason Charles lost was because she simply followed orders and didn't give it her all, as Elizabeth did. She added that people like her and Spencer would never win. Incensed at the barb about her father, Charles vowed her opponent "would pay the price for her shallow conceit". She then knelt down, and sliced open her adversary's uniform. She proclaimed that no matter how much her adversary promoted their "spiritual power", it didn't change the fact that she lost. She demanded an apology from her foe, or else she would have made her as flat as a cutting board. When her opponent took it as a sign that Charles was smaller than her, the Young Tempest Phoenix responded by plunging her Volt Weapon into her adversary's sternum, as her screams pierced the night-time sky. She's next seen in the academy prison, sentenced to two days solitary confinement for her brutal actions. An acting prison guard came to her cell, stating she had orders permitting Charles' return to Team 13. She makes her way out, with Citroen by her side. A boisterous laugh fills the air, which she easily recognizes as that of her team mate, Roxanne Elipton. She soon sees the Immortal before her, along with Satellizer, Rana, Cassie, and Kazuya in the background. Her team mate proclaimed how they'd spoken on Charles' behalf, and chided her for her "outrageous" behaviour. The Young Tempest Phoenix turned to walk away, and was asked to apologize to her victim, Attia Simmons. She shot back heatedly, but then an unfamiliar voice spoke up. She turned and saw two Pandora's approaching her, neither familiar to her. The one who'd spoken asked if Charles had called Elizabeth a traitor, and claimed she'd stabbed her comrades in the back. Roxanne tried to cover for her team mate, but the Young Tempest Phoenix would've had none of it, and admitted without remorse that she'd made such remarks, claiming Elizabeth wasn't to be believed. The straight-haired Pandora admitted she felt relieved, and then proceeded to draw her Volt Weapon. Her associate did the same, and proclaimed they'd completely obliterate her. Roxanne tried to reason with the hostile pair, but took a heavy punch from the second Pandora. The first got in behind her, but was parried by Cassie. A third unfamiliar void spoke up, stating Attia was the best at verbal warfare. Charles looked forth, and saw another unknown Pandora approaching the scene, a psychotic grin on her face. The beleaguered Immortal tried to reason with the newcomer, but was greeted with a fierce jab in the gut from her Volt Weapon, which brought her to her knees. She then disappeared, and Cassie barely dodged her surprise attack. Roxanne called out to her team mates to stop the enraged Pandora, who suddenly appeared before Charles. The world class Pandora cringed at first at how much her adversary towered over her. The other Pandora, Arnett McMillan, commented that Charles was might small and sarcastically commented on how many days of punishment she'd recieve by cutting Charles into smaller pieces. Charles denounced Arnett as a pawn of Elizabeth and dared her to try. Both Pandora drew their weapons, and Charles Typhon Tempest, planning to overwhelm her opponent with strength of numbers. However, her adversary's incredible speed came into play, and neutralized all her clones without taking a single hit. Charles was clearly shocked that West Genetics had such a skilled Pandora in their ranks, so she decided to get more serious by employing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. But before she could've struck, Satellizer stood between her and her opponent, her arms outstretched. Incensed by the interruption, the hostile Pandora commanded Satellizer to move, yet she refused, much to Charles' surprise. The English Pandora tried to reason with her, but Arnett snapped verbally at her, livid at the light sentence Genetics had given Charles despite what she'd done to Attia. And if they wouldn't punish her properly, she would. Charles scoffed at her threats, and asked if she felt she was capable of carrying them out. The adversary warned Satellizer to step aside, and brandished her long scythe at her throat. Otherwise, she would've pummelled the Untouchable Queen first. The Young Tempest Phoenix spoke up again, saying she never believed her team mate about "not betraying her comrades." She then challenged the enemy group, claiming she'd kill the lot of them, which enraged her current opponent to no end. She charged at Charles, but Satellizer intercepted her. While she was focused on trying to outrun the Untouchable Queen, the French Pandora nailed her with a flying kick, which sent her reeling but didn't knock her off her feet. Her opponent reformed her Volt Weapon and vowed to kill her as she charged once more. Charles converged on her opponent, but before either could strike, she felt herself forcefully repelled and knocked to the ground. She got up, and saw another unknown student before her, one her opponents identified as Ticy Phenyl. Silently, she was shocked that the girl had appeared between them despite their incredible speed, and simultaneously separated them. Her adversary snapped at the newcomer for her interference, but the short-haired Pandora simply brushed it off and told her "not to sink to that girl's level," which incensed Charles to no end. But before she could protest, the new girl warned her and her opponent that since Genetics had made its decision, she would've overlooked the past incidents. But should there have been any future incidents, she would've punished them personally. Charles would've protested, but then Roxanne interrupted and promised they'd apologize when things had calmed down. The short-tempered Pandora vehemently protested, claiming she did nothing wrong. She continued to seethe as the enemy group pulled back. Later in the day, she's seen on a park bench, with Roxanne beside her. She examines a soda can in her hands, and noticed it had zero calories, which she thought was pretty good. The Immortal complained that Charles had taken her drink, and promptly exchanged it with the one she'd previously held. The Young Tempest Phoenix watched as she imbibed it eagerly, and declared it "the best gift the gods gave humanity." Roxanne elaborated by saying that it made her breasts bigger, but Charles quickly dismissed it as nonsense. She pulled on the tab of her soda, which promptly exploded in her face. Her team mate laughed uproariously, but Charles was unamused. She rose to leave, but the Immortal grabbed her arm and begged her to stay, saying she was only trying to lighten the atmosphere. She sat back down, and after cleaning herself off, drank her soda. Charles half-listened to Roxanne, who basically told her what she already knew. When her team mate suggested she hide her true feelings, Charles countered that was her way of doing things, but since she wasn't as cultured as Roxanne, she couldn't do that. The Immortal claimed she wasn't belittling her, but noted she was different from the daughters of wealthy families. Charles snapped at her when she called her a brat again, even if it was in jest. But when Roxanne asked if she became a Pandora out of respect for her father, her ire was replaced by sadness. The Immortal admitted that she didn't know Spencer very well, but she saw superiors as those who gave orders and shouldered responsibilities. Moreover, she felt that as part of their organization, it was only natural to follow orders, and there wasn't much room for ideas and convictions. She also confessed that she held no ill will towards Spencer, despite what he did, and that Charles shouldn't shoulder the blame for her father's actions. The French Pandora considered her words for a moment, and shouted at Roxanne, but she then found herself trapped in a headlock, which pressed her face against Roxanne's ample bosom, to which Charles protested vehemently. But when her fellow Pandora mentioned they were a group of people who didn't know when they'd end up dead and gone from the world, she was taken off-guard. And when Roxanne mentioned the only ones looking out for them were themselves, the diminutive Pandora broke down into tears. She then rose from the bench, as her tears continued to flow. She sadly asked why Roxanne wouldn't leave her alone She walked away from the bench, unable to stop her tears. Though Charles couldn't hear, Roxanne responded saying that Pandora need comrades like Charles on the battlefield. 12th Nova Clash Charles is present during the joint training exercise between West Genetics and Platoon 13, which also features the Valkyrie. Charles is naturally beside her Platoon 13 comrades with Roxanne Elipton as their leader. During their encounter with the dummy Nova, Tiziana and all the other Pandora, except Cassie Lockheart, act as decoys while Ouka deals the final attack and destroys the dummy Nova's core. When the dummy Nova begins resonating, reminiscent to the phenomenon Chiffon caused at the Alaska, a mysterious glowing infinity symbol appears in the sky. Soon after, a "black smoke" covers the area, and Charles sees somehow Rana attacked by the smoke as well as Satellizer's arm suddenly cut off after she attacks the black smoke. Though she initially seemed unaffected by the smoke, Charles, along with Roxanne, quickly understood the situation as the black smoke causing the Pandora so too illusion brought upon by the stigmata. This causes her to dissipate her Volt Weapon and lower her synchrony rate before Roxanne could deliver any sort of advice. The Platoon 13 Pandora have scattered, and Charles tries to relay her to intel about the stigmata to headquarters only to be interrupted by a spellbound Arnett, who believes Charles and Roxanne are illusions. The Nova-fied, Arnett engages the world ranked Pandora's. Though the pair is able to dodge Arnett's initial attack, Arnett's increased speed due to her new Nova Form catches Charles off guard and she cuts off Charles right arm. When Arnett moves in to combat Roxanne, Charles defends her, with Vibrato Hell deployed and the synchrony rate with her stigmata increased. Arnett and Charles proceed to have a duel of Tempest Turn and Accel with Charles telling Roxanne to get to Satellizer while she holds off "The Slashing Trickster". Part of their match goes on off-panel, but both girls are not yielding an inch and fight to a stalemate with Charles lacking an arm and holding back so not to succumb to the black smoke. Seeing the situation as fruitless, Roxanne steps on Charles' foot, preventing her from using any more High End Skills and causing her to trip. Charles questions Roxanne, but "The Immortal" states that she will simply handle Arnett herself. Roxanne dons her Volt Weapon and Charles tries to warn Roxanne when Arnett performs an Accel-Tempest. The American dismisses her worries, as Roxanne easily catches Arnett Scythe Machina, much to Charles' surprise. Charles then watches America's top ranked Pandora effortlessly defeat Arnett with only one-fifth of her full power with not a single scratch on her body. When the saurian-like Nova arrive to their location, Charles takes hold of Arnett while Roxanne confronts the monsters alone. Under her sub-commander's orders to flee, Charles attempts to run to HQ for safety. However, she is intercepted by several saurian Nova herself. One-armed, Charles combats the Nova at a severe disadvantage. Even worse, she must devote her efforts to also defending the unconscious Arnett, who is food for more incoming Nova. When Arnett awakens, the red haired girl notices Charles blocking an attack with a broken arm, which had been snapped by one of the Nova. The saurian creatures hoist Charles' body into their mouth, and the girl awaits death with tears in her eyes. She tells Arnett to flee and asks her to tell Attia she's sorry. One of the Nova than eats Charles' other arm. Arnett refuses to flee and takes on the Nova herself with her Scythe Machina. Arnett shouts that if Charles is truly sorry, she will apologize to Attia herself, surprising the French Pandora. Though Arnett initially lands some powerful attacks, her Volt Weapon shatters, and one of the Nova grab "The Slashing Trickster" by her arms ready to rip them off and eat her head. Before Arnett loses everything, however, her captive's head is obliterated by an unknown assailant. The assailant is revealed to be Rana Linchen, accompanied by Satellizer and Kazuya. While Charles warns her comrades to flee from the indomitable Nova, Rana, regardless, charges in head fist and proceeds to obliterate the four Nova one by one, the last of which was actually demolished by Satellizer's new Nova Strike. Charles watches the girls' new powers in awe, but she informs them of Roxanne's desperate situation. Charles, being carried by Rana, and the others head to Roxanne's location where she is shown to have been completely defeated by the Nova Commander and promptly turned into her slave. Rana puts down Charles and goes to combat the transcended Immortal with Arnett. Though Arnett is fruitless against Roxanne, Rana is able to equal their Platoon Sub-commander and proceeds to relentlessly pummel turn, blasting off one of her arms with a mighty blow from her fist. As Charles watches the fight, she thinks of the incident between herself, Amelia, and Gina at the Alaska Base. She parallels the experience to her current situation, matching herself to Amelia, whom were both helpless to save their friend, the Nova-fied Roxanne to the Nova-fied Gina, and Rana to Charles at the base who killed Gina without hesitation. Charles also understands why Elizabeth, Satellizer, and Amelia Evans broke the rules and risked being branded as traitors for the sake of their justice, as well as Attia's words that Pandora are not tools just to follow orders. As Rana is prepared to kill Roxanne, like Amelia, Charles begs desperately of Rana to save Roxanne with no harm done. Charles' cries finally reach Roxanne and bring her back to her senses, and unlike Charles in America, Rana stops her attacks. Roxanne then blows herself up, not knowing whether or not if when she will turn into a Nova again. After which Charles falls to her knees, and Satellizer and Rana rush toward the Nova Commander ready to strike. After Satellizer and Rana fight the Nova Commander for a little while, beginning to learn what a dastardly, deadly and desperate situation they are in, Charles rushes the commander from behind in a fit of rage. Charles is then caught by the commander and had started to become a Nova, by the Nova inserting its finger into Charles' mouth, but it is broken up by Rana. The battle is ended, for a brief moment, with Satellizer's new attack. Charles looks to Roxanne's half blown body and say "we did it." However, the Nova regenerates a new head, bearing a human-like face. Charles watches as her comrades are taken out, and Satella and Kazuya are about to be killed until a cheerful Pandora arrives on the scene and heals everyone, including Charles' arms and Roxanne's entire body. Charles happily embraces Roxanne and her newly regenerated body, but they are all taken aback as the newcomer is struck at point-blank by the Nova Commander. However, the pink-haired Pandora is unharmed and executes the Nova with a single attack. Soon after, the shocked Pandora and Limiter are graced with the arrival of the other Legendary Pandora. Charles' superiors Su-Na and Gengo Aoi then arrive on the former battlefield via helicopter. Busters Arc During a Chevalier committee meeting to discuss Gengo Aoi's recent, seemingly rogue actions, Charles' detainment by Aoi is brought up as an example of the doctor planning something against the Chevalier. Charles is later seen meeting with Roxanne after the latter's interrogation is over. She brings Roxanne to Satellizer's room to show Roxanne how depressed their teammate had become. When Gengo orders an evacuation order to all regular Pandora forces, Charles along with Roxanne and Cassie obey and take cover in a shelter. They listen to the sounds of battle raging outside and question what exactly is going on, but choose to remain in the shelter and not disobey their given orders. Exit Revenant Arc To be added Abilities Overview *Charles possesses five Stigmata, two of which are Heroic Stigmata. She has a 75% compatibility rate with her regular Stigmata and a 48% compatibility rate with her inherited Stigmata. *She is also very agile and resilient, being able to defeat a Nova Form Gina without any signs of exhaustion. When she fought Nova Form Arnett McMillan during the 12th Nova Clash, she was able to match her with one arm and 30% of her full power. *In formal Nova combat, Charles is designated as a Striker. Volt Weapon *'"Vibrato Hell"' (ビブラート·地獄, Biburāto Jigoku), are a pair of dual-wielded, knuckle knife styled, trench knives. High-End Skills *Charles is a Tempest-type Pandora who excels on utilizing the Tempest Turn. *'Typhon Tempest' is an advanced form of the Tempest Turn developed and used exclusively by Charles. Tempest Typhon allows her to make up to ten copies of herself. With this technique, Charles can overwhelm her opponents without even using her Volt Weapon. This technique gave Charles her sobriquet, "The Young Tempest Phoenix". *Charles' fighting style revolves around her mastery of Tempest Turn. She alternates between a versatile attack and defence based the usage of different chansons, as one of them being a sonata composed by Beethoven, being Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata or Mondscheinsonate. However, Charles' "favourite chanson" is yet to be revealed. Pandora Mode *'Vital Signal Type '''is a Pandora Mode unique to Pandora with Heroic Stigmata. Instead of donning a complete masked armour, Charles gets light halos around her wrists and ankles upon activation. This type has a considerably longer operational time of 6.30 minutes instead of the regular 3 minutes. It also comes with a special Anti-Nova barrier system. Relationships Citroen '''Citroen' is Charles' Limiter. Charles maintains a professional relationship with Citroen, though she often scolds him in battle. Marks Spencer Marks Spencer became Charles' foster father, after he found her in an alleyway. She became a Pandora in order to support her father and his work. She becomes greatly angered if anyone speaks ill of him in her presence. Roxanne Elipton Charles' closest friend despite their frequent bickering, the two have known each for some time. Despite Charles' attitude, she greatly values Roxanne. During the 12th Nova Clash, Charles fought desperately to save Roxanne, and was distraught upon her apparent death. When she was revealed to be alive, Charles broke down and hugged her. Charles affectionately refers to Roxanne as "Undead" and 'Zombie Girl". Trivia *L.T.D. is a reference to the NYSE symbol for Limited Brands, Inc., suggesting that Genetics France considers itself as a "Limited Edition". *Her last name, Bonaparte, is taken from the French conqueror Napoléon Bonaparte. Her short height also pays homage to Napoleon. *Her first name is a reference to another French emperor: Charles Louis Napoléon Bonaparte. *She is the smallest Pandora introduced in the series in terms of height and bust. Coincidentally, her short measurements are just surpassed 2 cm by Attia Simmons. *Her name in the French version of the manga is "Charlène Bonaparte". Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Platoon 13